Equalizer filters, and particularly adaptive equalizer filters, are well-known and used in a variety of applications. See, for example, Adaptive Filter Theory, by S. Haykin, available from Prentice-Hall, Inc., Englewood Cliffs, N.J., 1992, herein incorporated by reference. In high definition television (HDTV), for example, equalizer filters or equalizer filter configurations may be employed to reduce intersymbol interference (ISI) that may appear as ghosts in a received video signal, for example. For an equalizer filter employing a predetermined number of taps, a trade-off exists between the span of the filter and its ability to reduce the amount of ghosting or intersymbol interference (ISI) present in the received signal. An equalizer filter or equalizer filter configuration having the capability to take advantage of this trade-off may be desirable.